Darth Saevion
Darth Saevion, formerly known as Tiga Dracus, is the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith in the story. Appearance Saevion is never seen without his armor by his inferiors. His armor consists of a Darth Vader-esque helmet, with an ornate crest design. The armor's shoulder armor is sharply angled into spikes, with emblems of the Sith Empire under each. A rigid, armored pair kama is built into his belt. Large talons are fitted onto the ends of his fingers, he wears large armored boots, and a cape. Outside his armor, Tiga is younger human male, paler than most due to his Dark Side immersion. His hair is jet black, and is combed backwards. A red tattoo of the Sith Empire's emblem, the same as on his armor, is emblazoned on his forehead. His eyes are yellow as a result of his corruption. Otherwise he is rather handsome by human standards. Personality Saevion has the typical arrogance of his dark order, although he outwardly appears to be rather refined. He speaks cooly yet powerfully. With Darth Pilfus, he is rather sarcastic, yet still an eloquent speaker. To use an example from TV Tropes, Wicked Cultured. Saevion also has a distinct interest in ancient Sith history and artifacts, and has a large personal collection of relics. History Tiga joined the Jedi Order at a young age, being taken from his homeworld of Scipio. While a Jedi, he became friend and rival with another student, Kira Venn. Tiga developed a crush on his fellow Jedi and friend. When Kira left the Order, Tiga was quite heartbroken, but he graduated to becoming a full Jedi Knight. As a knight, he was involved in a battle with a group of Sith Acolytes. Feeling the call of the Dark Side, he betrayed and murdered his companions, joining the Sith and quickly rising in their ranks. Eventually Tiga became a Sith Lord, in fact the dominant one. He took on an apprentice of his own, a Mirialan female known as Darth Pilfus. Skills and Abilities *Force Sensitive: Saevion has Force abilities equal to Kira's. **Force Lightning: Saevion's favorite ability, which he uses for intimidation and combat. ***Kinetite: A rare version of Force Lightning, a ball of condensed lightning formed into a ball of kinetic energy. **Force Drain: Used to drain either the life or Force from opponents. **Telekinesis: The typical Jedi/Sith power, used to lift objects and enemies or strangle opponents. **Beast Control: Saevion has made several attempts to control Nexu, although only a few have been successful. **Saevion is adept at using his modified crossguard lightsaber, which can be mounted on a bladed staff as a lightsaber pike. As a Jedi he focused on Form II, Makashi, and as a Sith he combined the elegance of Makashi with the aggression and power of Form VII, Juyo, creating an oddly elegant yet ruthless hybrid. *Knowledge of Sith Lore: Saevion has performed much research into ancient Sith history during his time as a Dark Lord. Trivia *Saevion's armor design was inspired by concept art for Kylo Ren, which was based on Darth Vader's. Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger